degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-6196215-20140509190003
Okay so I have a classmate, someone I just talk to at school, someone you'd call a 'school friend', but she's really been bugging me lately, and I really can't handle it anymore.. and I just have to rant about. I've pm'd a few ppl ranting already but I just have to let it ALL out bc I'm so bothered rn.. if any of this behavior applies to anyone here, just don't get offended I'm just annoyed rn. In all honestly, I've never really truly considered her a friend. I have had a few people I know at school who I talk to a bit, they're nice.. but I don't really talk to them out of school, they're not really a friend, just a school friend, if that makes sense. She's been one of those people for a few years now. Anyway, I really have no problem that I have no real friends, I mean, I have social phobia & real intense anxiety, it's no surprise so I accept it, and I don't really care for friends anyway, most of the people I go to school with are whack af anyway. But still, I'm friendly with anyone, except for a few people I dislike. I wouldn't say I hate anyone per se, but more like they rly annoy me and I REALLY wish they weren't in any of my classes. She's at the top of that list now, I wouldn't call it hate yeah but it's more on the verge. For those who don't know, I'm in the honors program for History & English rn. And moving up a level to AP for senior year.. this is relevant b/c she's in my English class and her work ethic is so bad it bothers me.. but maybe I'm just jealous because I don't get as good grades.. but whatever. But yeah she's moving up to AP too and it just doesn't make sense to me (already praying we are in different classes). I took honors & am moving forward because I'm PASSIONATE about the subject(s), not because I can, which I feel like she does. My English teacher assigns a lot of homework and all, but she isn't strict enough (imo) about seeing if we did it..imo. She just walks around to see if we did it, and she barely even looks, just looks to see if theres smth written down. And usually she doesn't walk around until 15-30 minutes into class. And this girl, she just takes mine (like I'd ever offer) and copies down my answers, or googles them on her phone. And it just makes me mad because we read 2 chapters a night and I spend plenty of time on it and she just jots it down in 5 minutes no effort, like please please step away from me. And just btw, poor work ethic/effort really bothers me in my advance classes.. I know some people who are in like AP classes but like, they have F's and they just laugh about it like just stop that's too pathetic. If you're gonna slack, you might as well be in academic. I admit I slack (who doesn't tbh) sometimes, but it isn't every day.. My English teacher actually ranted about this some weeks ago, on our last unit. On our last unit we just did note cards on every chapter we read. And what she'd do is write a few for the first few chapters, then reuse those every week to get credit. This made me so mad for reasons.. and even more mad later on for diff reasons.. but thats later on in the story ok>. Anyway again, poor work ethic, like what are you even doing in this class? But our teacher did rant/lecture us when she realized some students were just using google & shit. And writing down random shit for the notecard check or reusing.. of course this shithead wasn't caught for it, whatever. But after she lectured us for not putting in the work because something a long the lines of- no one made you sign up for this class/challenge yourself, you did. And this girl, she shames me b/c I was hella behind in the book. But at least I accept it, I didn't cheat to get credit..like omg speak for yourself you aren't even reading the damn book !!!! you cheat your way through the homework and please just please get out of my face. I was behind on the reading yeah, because I didn't understand the book at all, I had to take notes on every goddamn paragraph for a few chapters to get a hang of the style of the book... (it was Frankenstein) but at least I tried unlike u, omfg!! So what if I was on chapter 8 when the class was on chapter 18.. and while u cheat ur way through it I read half the book the night before the test b/c I cared and got a few questions wrong still. She also told me the sparknotes video was wrong when I was confused and watched it. I should of been like, no wtf u don't even read it bitch!! because it was right & that was the few q's I got wrong. Why would sparknotes be wrong tho like what goodbye logic. Also on this Frankenstein unit.. we had to do a project together............AND she was mad at me because we got a 90 on our's.. the 10 points off being because I did somethings a little wrong.. it's not like she was just a lil upset.. she was fullblown pissed at me because we got an A- rather than A+.. like omg stop. Yet when she gets back a paper thats 20% of our grade she's just like.. "yeah whatever lol XD". She basically threw or flicked the paper at me and wouldn't look at me like can u not, 51 shades of done with u bitch. Speaking of that paper I mean our recent research paper... this is where I get even more mad...... she didn't even write hers.. everyone else in the class, we worked our asses off and she rips off a paper she had written years ago and just added a little to adjust it to fit the topic. The day after assigned she shows me her whole paper.. and im just like.. ok that's nice.. please gtfo. Like we have 2 weeks to work on this.. and just bs it?? negative work ethics. Anyways, she got an 80 (90 if she turned in on time, but ofc she didn't) and I got a 92.. she should of gotten a like.. 0 lets be honest. She mostly gets good grades on papers.. I mean so do I but she makes it so clear that she bs's it all. Also for one of our summer reading assignments, we had a timed SAT style essay (25 mins) and she didn't even read the book. bs'd it. and got a 100%.. I was stressed af about it and reviewed the book so many times and like.. I got a 60%.... If I ever say I hate TFIOS, I'm not being (entirely) serious, this essay just made me resent it for a while. I've been ignoring her lately but I still have like... a lot time of school to go.. our progress reports just came out recently, last week or so. So still half of a tri to go.. ugh she knwos I've been ignoring her too but it's hard in a small class when you sit next to eachother.. hopefully she'll just take a hint. Maybe I'm just jealous because she has like, an A- and I have a 89.3% (fucking B+). But it just doesn't seem fair/right to me and it just makes me mad because that is not a well deserved grade. .....I'm being really bitchy rn I just needed to let this out, tho I doubt anyone read this wall of text, I just needed to release it all somewhere.